


Songwriting

by senpaikimchi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaikimchi/pseuds/senpaikimchi
Summary: After a long and painful songwriting session, 2D and Noodle stay in the studio. Some weird things happen during the two's time in there.





	Songwriting

2D sat in the studio after a long, painful and tiring songwriting session. Noodle was in the corner strumming chords on her acoustic. He couldn't help but stare at how she had grown up. Her long, thin legs, the way she dressed, her fig- that's enough! He felt ashamed about the thoughts of the female guitarist, disgusting. Why would he think such things about a band-member? Especially one much younger than him. He must've been staring at her while thinking, because now she was staring right back at him. She slowly got up, walking to him. She took a seat in the chair next to his. "You know that I caught you staring, you perv." She joked, lightly punching his arm. She rustled with his hair for a while, enjoying its soft and messy nature. He felt relaxed by her actions, starting to slouch in his seat. "Well, doesn't someone like getting their hair played with? How'd it become blue anyways?" She asked. "I don' know honestly. It jus' happen'd one day." He answered. She soon heard light snoring coming from 2D. _He's so cute when he sleeps._ She thought. _Ugh. Why do I feel like this? It's been like this for as long as I've known him._ She kept toying with his hair. _If only he knew._ Russel entered the room, causing her to quickly remove her hand from his hair. "Hey Noodz." He said, walking by the two. "Hey Russ." She said back. "Still crushing on 'D?" He asked. "Shut up, Russ." She answered. "It took forever to become this close with him, I don't wanna ruin it now." "Just fuck it and go for 'em. If he says no, no harm, no foul." Russel advises. "You're right Russ. I'll try once I get a chance. Thanks!" She yelled as he left. _How am I going to tell him?_ She was about to wake him, but he lifted his head, eyes closed. He managed to wrap his arms around her. "Noodz!" He whispered loudly. "Are you okay?" His voice was worrisome. _Hm, must be a bad dream. Nice to know his big brother instincts are useful in his sleep._ "I should've done this earlier, now it's a bit late." He said full of hurt. Before she could react his lips were pressed to hers. It caught her by surprise, though she was glad it happened. She kissed back, but her movements woke him up. His eyes opened wide, wider than normal that is. He quickly pulled away, face a bright red. "I-I'm sorry Noodz. I didn' mean ta do-" He said. She cut off his sentence with a kiss, hoping he'd return it. He did, and she was happy. Soon, she started to run a hand through his hair again. He licked and bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan into the kiss. His tongue begged entrance, and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore. She realized how far they were going, seeing that she was straddling him. She got off him, wiping down her skirt to straighten it. They talked on and on, jumping from one thing to the next. "So." Noodle started. "What was the dream about? Y'know, the one that caused you to kiss me." 2D continued to twiddle his thumbs, struggling to find the true answer. "Firs', it wasn' a dream. It was a nightmare." He started. "Secon', it was terrifyin'. I dream'd that... uh... oh yeah! I dream'd that Murdoc had flipp'd out and start'd attackin' you." He continued. "And he jus' wouldn' stop. Hitting you with his cane, over and over, until it all end'd. You were dead in my dreams, and I never told you how I felt, so I did. I pick'd you up from the ground, and said what I said, layin' a kiss on your cold, unresponsive lips." The thought almost made Noodle cry. He pulled her into his arms. "No, no, no. I didn' wanna make you cry." He said. She looked into his eyes. "Have you had these dreams before?" She asked. He was reluctant to answer, but he did. "Yes." He said. He wanted to say it quick, but it came out painfully slow. She let tears start to fall from her eyes. "Why'd you have these dreams? Just guess why." She asked, voice wavering. In all his years of knowing her, he'd never seen her cry. She was the tough, bad-ass, fighter of the group. It was saddening to see her cry. He pulled her tightly into a hug. "I'm sorry. I jus' felt as if Murdoc were to really attack you, I would just watch on, unable to move or help. Just watch you get hurt by the monster that Murdoc is." He said, upset he never told her. "But please, trust me, I love you." He whispered in her ear. They stood there for hours, neither one willing to let go. Noodle's crying had stopped, but he wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could. Russel came up to the studio. "It's time for dinner guys. We have steak!" He cheered, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The two let go of one another. "I am going to protect you, even if Murdoc kills me for it." He said, before grabbing her hand and heading downstairs.

* * *

They enjoyed the dinner, of course they did, Russel prepared it. After they finished, 2D went to find Noodle. He looked all over the house: Her room, his room, Russ' room, every other room practically (except for Murdoc's because he has a creepy-ass room). He heard something come from the studio. Peeking in, he saw Noodle in the recording booth, playing her guitar. He heard the chords played in order. _Feel Good, Inc._ But why? She was barely involved in recording and performing the song. But she did write most of 2D's parts. 2D entered the booth, sneaking up on her. He jumped at her, trying to scare her. He got no reaction (likely because she's a trained kung-fu master). She continued her part of the song, strumming the chorus over and over again. "Uh... Noodz. Why're you strummin' the chorus over n' over again?" He asked. "It's just something I do to relax." She answered. "Here, I got an idea." She said. "What is it?" 2D asked. "Let's practice the new song, just without Doc and Russ." She implied. "I'm just guessin' we're recording this, so let me just..." He said, leaving the booth. 2D set the mixer up in just a way that he wouldn't need to readjust it during the session. "There." He said, running back into the booth. "But ya do know that there aren't any lyrics yet, right?" He asked. "I know. I just want you to be around me for longer." He stayed in the booth as she performed her part of the song. He was intoxicated by the sounds of her guitar. He loved every sound that it made throughout the song, from quiet melodies where Murdoc took over, to choruses where she controlled how the song sounded, even parts where the two solely focused on making the guitar and bass sound as if they were one. It was lovely. She had blast playing songs with the group, they always varied in style, from reggae, to hip-hop fusion, to alt-rock, and everything in-between. She looked over to 2D once she finished. "How was it?" Noodle asked. "It was amazin', as your performances always are." He said. She threw her arms around him, pulling his head down to face hers. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He almost violently pushed her against the booth's walls. "I think I need ta finish what I start'd earlier." His whispered into her ear, biting on it gently, but eagerly. Quiet moans from Noodle filled the booth. He started to move his way down her body, licking his way down her jaw, biting and nibbling at the sensitive spot on her neck. Loud moans escaped her mouth. (Let's just skip ahead of this. We don't need to indulge in their sex life just yet.)

* * *

They had an interview scheduled for the day. The four were prepared for whatever they were going to ask. The ride was quiet. The group had always been dead silent when heading to interviews or QA's, so this was expected by all four. When they finally reached the studio, they exited the car, still mentally preparing for the interview. 2D eyed up the skyscraper they would be entering in moments. One by one, they filed into the building, then the elevator. Noodle continued to twiddle her thumbs, 2D twiddling as well. The two were alike, usually winging it, despite the prep they would have. The elevator doors opened with a 'ding', signaling for them to exit. They once again filed out one by one, searching for the studio number. Once they found ot, they entered, feeling fully set. They sat where they were told to, the interview finally being conducted. "So." The interviewer started. "Stuart, or 2D, has stated that "The palace we built has become a prison," when talking about Feel Good, Inc.. Why is this?" She asked. "Well, ya see, Feel Good, Inc. was jus' a metaphor for people bein' blind to society's big companies takin' advantage of 'em. The windmill was a representation from a book from the fifties, which talk'd of a windmill which power'd an entire farm, literally n' figuratively. It's use in ta song was to show how people need to work together for anythin' to happen, like a windmill with its parts, if one's missin', the structure is useless, nothing happens. This was mainly said cuz we knew Noodz was planning on taking a break from the group for a while after filming El Mañana, so it sort of nodd'd towards her exit, even her being seclud'd in ta video was there." 2D explained. "Now, to get it out of the way early, fans have been dying to know if any relationships have broken out in the band." She asked. The four looked at one another, eyes darting to each member. They then broke out in laughter at the question. "No, no. Not one member is going around with another member." Noodle said, the laughter still not stopping. "Well, I mean did have this _interesting_ relationship with 2D's ex, so that was one." Murdoc sneered. 2D just seemed to twitch ever so slightly. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat, grabbing it and hitting Murdoc with it. Noodle never heard this story before, shockingly. Russel was about to go and attack Murdoc, assisting 2D, but Noodle had grabbed his arm, restricting him. "Never. Fuckin'. Speak of. Her. Again!" 2D yelled, enunciating each word. 2D hit Doc repeatedly with the chair, until Doc got up and kicked the ever-living shit out of 'D. Noodle held in winces and tears as to not give away any emotion for 2D on live and recorded television. "Ah! Okay, you win." He yelled in surrender. The two returned to their seats, glaring violent looks at one another. "Anyways, I was wondering if Murdoc and Russel could leave the room so I could talk to Noodle and 'D, if that's okay of course." She asked, though she honestly demanded it. So they as demanded, and left the room. Noodle and 2D remained in the room, with the interviewer of course. "Now that it's just you two, Noodle, what was going on when El Mañana was being filmed?" She asked. "Well, it was knowing how it would end, but fearing whether or not it would work. The jump was a risk, I could've been an idiot and jumped into the falling, and soon to be exploding, island." Noodle answered. The interviewer eyed down 2D, and Noodle didn't like it, but keeping their relationship a secret was more important. Every move she made on 2D made Noodle twitch just slightly more than the last. The interview was being extended by "the bullshit this bitch was pulling" according to Noodle. It eventually ended, and when it did, Noodle dragged 2D into the closest dressing room.


End file.
